


a father's intuition

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Set post S1 finale, and tiara thief being stupidly obvious, just the king being observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Despite what many people thought, the King was a very observant person. Sure he could be easily distracted, but when it came to his kingdom or his daughters, he knew everything.Sometimes, he knew too much. Case in point, he was well aware of his daughter attending Knight School, and also her budding relationship with Arc - a student at the school. Angelica was smart, but not smart enough to outsmart her father.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad), Ciara/The Princess (Knight Squad) & The King (Knight Squad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	a father's intuition

Despite what many people thought, the King was a very observant person. Sure he could be easily distracted, but when it came to his kingdom or his daughters, he knew everything.

Sometimes, he knew too much. Case in point, he was well aware of his daughter attending Knight School, and also her budding relationship with Arc - a student at the school. Angelica was smart, but not smart enough to outsmart her father.

So he wasn’t surprised at all, when he woke up at three in the morning, to see Angelica and Arc hugging on her balcony as he came back from his nightly walk. Arc’s fingers were intertwined in her hair, and from the way he was leaning down, the King couldn’t tell if he was speaking to her or kissing. The King stepped closer until he was directly underneath the balcony and could hear them from above.

“Hey, it’ll be ok. We’re going to figure this out, Ciara.” The King’s eyebrow furrowed for a moment. Ciara. That had been Angelica’s mom’s name… Oh. She must have taken on her mother’s name when she decided to go to Knight School.

He watched as Angelica, Ciara he corrected himself, leaned further into Arc’s arms. They kept embracing for a moment before she pulled back. “I need to go to sleep, and so do you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arc nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead and the King looked away. He felt as if he was interrupting a moment meant only for the two of them. He walked away from the balcony and back to the courtyard before slowly and quietly making his way up the stairs into the castle. He passed his daughter’s room, and he could hear her shuffling around in it.

He stopped in his tracks for a moment before deciding to just go ahead to his own bedroom. He could deal with this on a different day. Angelica-Ciara he reminded himself was happy.

And that was all he needed.


End file.
